


The Hartwin Files

by TheHappyGeek



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHappyGeek/pseuds/TheHappyGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets from my blog at tumblr: thehartwinfiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tickle Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send in prompts. I take anything.

Eggsy sat on the edge of the bed watching Harry sleep. He didn’t want to wake up his partner who was sleeping decently for the first time in many weeks. Daisy had been waking them up for weeks on end. They were guessing that she missed her mother, however the British government did not think that Eggsy’s mother’s home was a safe place for Daisy. So she started to live with Eggsy and Harry at their flat.   
Eggsy’s mother was not super happy with the idea that Eggsy was with Harry. She did not condone the idea of huge age-gap relationships, but she was slowly realizing that Harry did respect Eggsy and took care of him.   
It was five o’clock in the morning and surprisingly Daisy was not awake. The flat was quiet in fact, which was not normal. Normally Daisy would wake up at around three in the morning and stay up until seven and then go back to bed when Harry cuddled her for a little bit.   
She was young only one and a half, and her sleep patterns had been disturbed by the fact that she was living in a dangerous home. So now that Eggsy and Harry had her out of that home they were able to start getting her on a normal schedule. And today was the first day that she was following that schedule.  
Eggsy sat in bed and grabbed the newest book that he was reading. A recommendation from Harry called Brideshead Revisited. He was enjoying it so far. Harry had told him that he loved reading that book as a teenager.   
At eight o’clock there were faint cries coming from Daisy’s bedroom, so he reluctantly put down his book and went to go deal with Daisy.   
She was sitting in her crib, crying, however when Eggsy entered the room her crying reduced to mere sniffles.   
“Eg-g-sy.” She looked at him with wide eyes and a tear stained face.   
Eggsy smiled at her as he walked over to the side of her crib, “Good mornin’, Days.” She grabbed at his arms from behind the rails of the crib. “I know. I’ll get you outta there, love.”  
Eggsy reached into the crib and picked her up, she nestled her face into his neck.  
He carried her over to her changing table, and carefully changed her diaper. Then they went into the master bedroom where Harry was sitting, alert and ready.   
“Good morning Eggsy. Good morning Daisy.” Harry said as he put his glasses on.  
Eggsy put Daisy on the bed and she crawled over to Harry and curled up next to him.   
Eggsy ran his hand through his hair and grabbed the television’s remote and turned on cartoons for Daisy, “cuppa coffee, love?” Asked Eggsy as he sat on the edge of the bed.  
“I would love one.” Harry smoothed Daisy’s hair and pulled the covers over her.  
Eggsy headed into the kitchen as Daisy and Harry watched the cartoons. Daisy reacted to the cartoons and frequently answered the questions posed in them.  
Eggsy came back into the master bedroom with cups of coffee when he reached the bed he dropped coffee, “Fuckin’ hell.”   
“Eggsy. Don’t swear there’s a child in the room.” Harry said as he tossed Eggsy a sock that had been wedged between the bedside table and the bed.   
Eggsy mopped up the spilt coffee, “So whattah we goin’ to do today, Harry?”  
Harry sighed, “I don’t know, Eggsy.” Harry smiled at Eggsy.  
Eggsy smirked, “Now ya fina’y smile at me. Afteh I spill the bloody coffee.”  
The older man chuckled and pulled Daisy closer as Eggsy tossed the coffee-drenched sock into the hamper. He then went to go make two more cups of coffee, ones that hopefully wouldn’t spill all over the place.  
Daisy crawled into Harry’s lap and sat down on his thighs.  
“Hello, Daisy.” Harry said as he tickled her slightly.  
Daisy laughed as Harry continued tickling her.   
When Eggsy came back into the room he put the coffee on the desk and looked at the mess that Daisy and Harry had become. Harry’s glasses were off on the corner of the bed and he was lying on the bed with Daisy having a joyous tickle fight.  
“Whattah ya doin’ to me sister, Harry?” Eggsy said with a smile as he joined the pile of laughter.  
“Tickling her.” Harry said as a smile crossed his face.  
Daisy erupted in laughter, “Eg-g-g-sy! H-h-h-a-ar-r-r-y! St-o-ppppp i---tttt.”   
They took their fingers off her and she sat up and crossed her arms and then reached for Harry and started tickling him.  
“Ah we goin’ to tickle ‘im now, love?” Eggsy asked as he looked at his little sister. The little princess that had stolen both his and Harry’s hearts. Daisy nodded quickly and screamed, “Yes, Eggsy!”   
“Righ’, love!”   
Harry tried to back away but Daisy got on top of him and attacked him with tickles as Eggsy sat back and laughed and his little baby sister making his boyfriend laugh so hard.   
“Ga-r-r-ry, I’m-m-m g-go-in-g to b-b-l-o-o-o-ody k-k-i-l-l y-o-ou!” Harry said through chuckles.  
Eggsy laughed and stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend, “Sure ya will, Harry.”   
When Daisy went down for her nap a few hours later Eggsy lied down on the master bedroom’s bed and relaxed for a moment, but that was only until Harry came in and started tickling him.   
“ Fine, Harry. Ya got your revenge, love.” Eggsy said as he laughed.   
Harry kissed Eggsy, “I told you I would, Eggsy.”  
They then both collapsed for a much needed nap.


	2. The Purple Backpack: AKA Daisy Unwin Goes to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Eggsy take Daisy to her first day of school. Who gets emotional??????

Eggsy woke up to coldness as the sheets were torn off him, “Eggsy, wake up, love.”

Eggsy groaned and rolled over, “‘firty minutes more, Harry.”

“No, Eggsy. You need to come with me to drop Daisy off for her first day of nursery school.”

Eggys moaned as Harry grabbed his feet and started pulling him out of bed. Eggsy laughed, “Fine, Harry. I’m up.”

Harry smiled, “Good boy.” Harry watched as his boyfriend sat up in bed, “Now go shower while I get Daisy ready.”

Harry turned on his heel and headed out of the room and went into Daisy’s dark room.

“HAWWWWYYYY!!! UP! UP! UP!” Daisy shouted as she jumped in her crib.

Harry smiled at her as he turned the light on, “How are you, Days.”

Daisy gave him a serious look, “Tired.”

“But you just got up.” Harry said as the young girl rubbed her eyes with closed fists.

He reached into the crib and picked her up as he laughed.

Her blonde curls were flattened at the back of her head for lying down for so long. Harry ran his fingers through her soft curls and fluffed them up with the tips of his fingers.

Harry placed her on the changing table and grabbed her clothes from the side of the changing table.

The night before Eggsy had sat on the floor with Daisy and placed a series of purple shirts in front of her, “which one do ya wanttah wear tomorrow, flower?”.

She pointed towards a lavender colored shirt, “That one, Eggsy!”

Eggsy smiled and folded the shirt up, “I though’ so, I know me lil sistah’ don’ I?” Daisy nodded and kissed Eggsy’s cheek. “Do ya love your Eggsy?”

“Yes. I love, Eggsy.”

“What about Harry?”

Harry had gotten home a few moments earlier and was standing outside of the door listening in.

“I love Harry too!” Daisy said as she got up and ran to Harry.

“‘ello, love. Ya’re finally home.” Eggsy said as he got up. “I love ya too, Harry.”

The shirt felt soft in his hand. It’s lavender fabric gently touching his skin.

He dressed Daisy in her shirt and a pair of leggings and then carried her on his hip.

Harry went to the closet and pulled out the backpack that Eggsy and him had picked out for her the week before. A small purple backpack with butterflies printed on it. When Daisy had first seen it she squealed with excitement and hugged the both of them and had been anxiously awaiting the day when she would be able to bring it to school.

“You get to use your backpack today.” Harry said as he handed her the tiny bag.

She smiled and grabbed the bag, “School?”

“Yes, love, you have school today.” Harry kissed her forehead, “Are you excited?”Daisy nodded, “Good.”

Harry knew that it was going to be hard for her to be separated from Eggsy. Daisy had grown very close to Eggsy and himself in the past few months that she had been living with them. Due to Dean and his neglect she was having problems being separated from them. Harry knew there would be lost of tears when she finally arrived at nursery school and realized Harry and Eggsy wouldn’t be there. And Eggsy would be upset because she was upset.

Harry took her out of the bedroom and Daisy started crying.

“What’s wrong Days?” Harry asked as she started getting agitated.

Daisy made grabby hands towards her bed and Harry got the message. He brought her over to her crib and got her paci, her blanket, and her stuffed kitten.

“Is this what you wanted?” inquired Harry as he handed her the blanket and stuffed kitten. He popped her pacifier into her mouth and she rested her head on Harry’s shoulder.

He took his little flower into the master bedroom and set her on the bed.

Daisy sat and sucked on her pacifier and held her stuffy close.

Eggsy came out of the bathroom, “There’s my lil’ flower. ‘Ello Days.” He smiled at Day’s who smiled, pacifier still in her mouth. “Harry, can ya watch ‘er? I’m gonna get ‘er ‘airbrush.”

Eggsy left and came back with a wetted hairbrush, two ribbons and a few hair ties.

He carefully brushed through his baby sister’s thin brown hair and tied it into little pigtails and then tied hair ribbons on top of the hair ties in little bows.

Daisy raised her arms and Eggsy picked her up, “Time fir food?” Daisy nodded, “Right, love.”

Harry kissed Eggsy, “Good morning, Eggsy.”

“Good morin’ Harry.” Eggsy said as Harry tightened his tie.

Eggsy put Daisy down and she went running into the kitchen and Harry grabbed onto Eggsy’s tie and pulled him close for a kiss, “Today’s going to be a hard day, Eggsy.”

“I know. I just don’ wanna see ‘er upset.” Eggsy said as he hugged Harry.

Harry kissed the top of Eggsy’s head, “She’ll be okay. A little frightened though.” Harry pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s lips, “You look stunning.”

“Are ya ready for ya’re first day as Arthur?” Eggsy asked as he tightened Harry’s tie.

“I suppose.” Harry grabbed the purple backpack and swung it over his shoulder, “Do I look ready?”

Eggsy chuckled, “Sure, love.”

Harry fed Daisy and they walked to the nursery school that was a few blocks away.

Daisy held on tight to Harry as he carried her down the street. Eggsy’s arm was wrapped around Harry’s waist.

When they arrived at the school they met for the second time. Ms. Julia ran the best nursery school in London, and thanks to the financial state of Harry and Eggsy they were able to afford for Daisy to attend the school.

“Hello Mr. Hart and Mr. Unwin!” Ms. Julia said as she opened the door to the nursery school.

Her short brown hair blowed in the wind as she let them in.

“Hello Ms. Julia. Daisy, can you say hi?”

Daisy shook her head and buried her face in Harry’s shoulder. Harry put her down and she wrapped her arms around one of Eggsy’s legs and one of Harry’s.

“Are you ready to have fun today?” Ms. Julia asked as she crouched down and look Daisy in the eye.

Daisy shook her head and Harry reluctantly handed over her backpack to Ms. Julia.

All the other kids were running around playing in the other room.

Eggsy picked Daisy up and kissed her forehead, “Okay, Daisy, Harry and I need ta go now.”

Harry pressed a kiss to her forehead, “We’ll be back in a few hours Days.”

Eggsy handed her over to Ms. Julia and she started screaming.

“I’m going to bring her to the play center. She’ll be okay. We’ll see you at 12.”

Eggsy nodded and waved at Daisy.

Daisy clung onto her stuffed kitten crying as Ms. Julia brought her to the play room.

Harry and Eggsy walked out of the nursery school and sat on a bench outside.

Harry’s eyes were leaking, “She’s so upset.”

“Harry, she’ll be fine.” Eggsy said as he hugged his boyfriend.

Harry held onto Daisy’s blanket, feeling the soft fabric against his hand. They held onto each other and cried for a little bit and then headed to work.

At twelve o’clock they were back at the nursery school picking Daisy up.

“She did very good today. A rough start but she was okay.” Ms. Julia said as she handed over Daisy.

Daisy grabbed onto Harry and they walked home talking with Daisy about her day.

That night Harry and Eggsy laughed about how in the end it was Harry who got very emotional and not Eggsy as they predicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love little Daisy. She’s adorable. And Harry too when he is around her.
> 
> PROMPTS?! SEND EM IN! :)


	3. Daddy Fuck Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Daddy Kink ficlet. Don't like don't read. WARNING FOR THIS AS IT IS GRAPHIC AND NOT EVERYONES CUPPA TEA.

Harry Hart sat at his desk, his husband’s face pressed against his leg. His fingers carded through the younger man’s hair, “Good boy, Eggsy. Good boy.” He murmured as he flicked through pages of a book.  
It was around eight o’clock in the evening and Harry and Eggsy were home and settling to their average routine of Eggsy submitting to Harry, naked, kneeling, and waiting for Harry to make a move towards sex.  
Eggsy knew that he wasn't allowed to initiate sex. It was on their contract that they had drawn up a year earlier. Eggsy was to wait until Harry was ready. Harry of course was always ready, but liked to make Eggsy wait. The boy would grow impatient, frustrated even, without Harry swooping in to fuck him. However, he had grown used to waiting until things Harry would allow them to initiate sex.  
Eggsy looked up at Harry and moaned with impatience. Wanting desperately for Harry to be ready.  
Harry glanced at the boy. Eyes wide, mouth spread with a slight smile, hands behind his tied behind his back, and eyebrows raised. “I told you. You need to learn to wait young man.”  
That set Eggsy off. He wanted Harry badly now. Harry knew that this was the case, and that Eggsy wasn't going to be able to take it much longer, however he wanted to wait until Eggsy really lost it.  
Eggsy brushed his hair against Harry's thigh, his head moving in between Harry’s thighs. Harry tilted Eggsy's face up with his finger under the young man's chin, “Did I say that you could do that, Eggsy?” He stared into Eggsy eyes.  
“No, Daddy.” Eggsy said as he stared back at Harry, biting lightly at his lower lip.  
“Then how about you put your head back where I want it.” Eggsy moved his head back onto Harry's thigh and Harry ran his fingers through Eggsy's hair, lightly scraping his scalp. “Good boy.” Eggsy sat back on his heels and whined. “Eggsy, behave.” Eggsy whined louder. “Don't test me young man. You know what happens when you disobey.” Harry put his book down on the desk. Eggsy reached between his legs wanting desperately to touch himself. “Eggsy. No.”  
“Daddy, yes.” He said as his fingers made contact.  
Harry stood knowing that it was time, “Up.” Eggsy sat further back and tried to look innocent. “Eggsy. Now.” Eggsy got up and faced Harry. Harry took it upon himself to grab Eggsy by his hair, “Do not disobey me.” Eggsy smirked. “Did you just smirk at me?” Harry turned Eggsy around and bent him over the desk.  
Eggsy's bare ass was in the air, Harry raised his hand knowing fully well what Eggsy wanted, he lowered it down and with a thwack it collided with Eggsy's bare bum. Eggsy's face was shoved against the desk. Red welts started rising up on Eggsy ass as the hand collided with his bum. His eyes leaked. It was fantastic.  
Harry dropped his pants and grabbed Eggsy by his hair and turned him around, “Open up.” Eggsy's jaw turned slack and Harry eagerly shoved his cock inside the hole. His mouth was fucked as Harry moaned in ecstasy.  
“Daddy, I'm sore.” Eggsy said as Harry had momentarily pulled out.  
Harry grabbed his husband's hair, “Bedroom. Now.” He hoisted up his pants as Eggsy ran into the bedroom.  
When Harry arrived he was holding the tube of lube in his hand, “Good boy.” Harry said as he uncapped the tube.  
Eggsy sat on the bed waiting for Harry, who was carefully lubing his cock up for an easy entrance. When finished Eggsy lied back on the bed and Harry started the process of getting his slut wider. He lubed up his fingers and teased Eggsy's entrance with his thumb.  
“Fuck, Harry, just put it in. Please.”  
Harry prompted smacked Eggsy's butt cheek, “Language, young man.” Harry slipped his finger inside. Curling it up and straightening it.  
“Fuck... Another.” Eggsy's face was reddening. His cheeks were flushing with pink and red hues.  
Harry delievered another swift smack, knowing fully well that the only reason that language was coming up was because Eggsy wanted to be punished. Another finger was brutally forced in, “UUHHHH!!! DADDY IT HURTS!”  
This was all part of their slightly fucked up game. Eggsy loved pain, he lived for it when it was distributed by the right person. And the daddy kink was something that just added a slight taboo effect to their sex that they enjoyed. It wasn't incest play. To Harry and Eggsy it was simply the power dynamic and then the caregiving when sex was over. Some people thought it weird, but they loved it.  
“Well you're just going to have to deal with it then. This is what happens when you disobey Eggsy.” Harry pressed another finger inside.  
Eggsy moaned as his cock started leaking rather heavy amounts of precum onto his stomach. Harry's fingers curled sending a lovely jolt of pain and enjoyment.  
“Daddy, just fuck me. Please.”  
Harry grabbed his cock, “Is this what you want? Huh?”  
Eggsy nodded as his face turned red.  
Soon Harry was pushing Eggsy's legs up onto his shoulders angling his cock to be driven inside his slut.  
It teased Eggsy's opening for a moment and then Harry pushed in. A rush of energy came to Eggsy who looked longingly at his own cock.  
“Would you like me to handle that to?” Harry asked with some rudeness and condescending tones.  
Eggsy nodded, he wasn't able to speak much at this point. He was being stimulated so hard that he had forgotten words. All that was currently available to him were nods.   
Harry wrapped his hand around Eggsy’s cock as he continued rocking his hips back and forth, giving Eggsy surges of pleasure and pain.   
Eventually Eggsy was moaning and fucking himself with Harry. Quick in and outs and every so often Harry would completely pull out and then shove himself back in in a way that would make Eggsy almost scream.   
After a few hard strokes of Eggsy’s cock, Eggsy hit orgasm, screaming and moaning all at once. An orchestra of sexual noises all with the growing tightness of Eggsy’s opening, and it was not long until Harry was hitting a similar orgasm, “Fuck. Eggsy. Fuck.” He slipped off and got up to clean himself off and then returned to bed where Eggsy was lying with a cheeky look on his face.  
“Was that good baby?”  
“Yes, daddy.”  
“Shall we clean you up?”  
Eggsy nodded as Harry picked him up. He carried him into the bathroom and turned the faucet on and they enjoyed a nice long hot bath together until finally Eggsy fell asleep with his face pressed to Harry’s chest.  
“I love you, baby.” Harry said as he pressed a kiss to the top of Eggsy’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send in prompts. I take anything.


End file.
